The Student Of Their Senseiihh!
by MR YULI
Summary: Summary (bisa berubah): Sasuke terkena masalah dengan menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto guru matematikanya sendiri dan keadaan di perburuk dengan Itachi kakaknya yang suka dengan Menma adik Naruto dan makin diperburuk dengan seluruh laki laki di dekatnya perlahan tertular virus gay lalu apakah yang akan Sasuke lakukan? Tetap bersama Naruto? Atau justru menghindar dari kehidupanya?
1. Chapter 1

Writer note: kalian mungkin memang tidak normal akan tetapi kalian juga tidak lebih buruk dari orang orang yang menghina kaum kalian jadi 'be proud my brother and sister you are still son and daughther of god and god is love you all amen' walau kalian bersembunyi dibalik kepribadian kalian yang normal akan tetapi jangan selalu menyembunyikan identitasmu ok contohnya buat aja story ;-)

INFO: Segera akan publish Story Of Hinata And Kiba Sama! Untuk membuktikan iam still straight okay!

Warning:TATA BAHASA YANG AMATIR,Full Lemon,Rape,BL,Yaoi,Hurt,Short Story,No Continue (Finish) but maybe sequel or prequel? (belum pasti) And maybe Mpreg?,always (NaruSasu),ItaMen,OrochiNeji,maybe KibaKonohamaru, Naruto 23,Sasuke 17,Itachi 27,Menma 15,Orochimaru 24,Neji 18,Kiba 19,Konohamau 16, dan yang lain menyesuaikan.

Hello readers iam back!, now Mr Yuli menulis cerita inspirasi dari banyak fic rape yang bertaburan di Fanficton namun ada beberapa schene yang tidak terlalu hot karena disengaja (karena yang buat baru puasa) tapi yang hot aku buat di malam hari he he he (:-x) jujur masih sedih karena baru bisa nulis 3 fic selama ini ;( yang penting bisa nulis ok! Jika bagus tolong di review dan favorite tapi jika jelek tolong nikmati saja ya? Dua hal lagi yaitu fic ini akan lebih focus ke ItaMen yaa kira kira 60-40 % dibandingkan NaruSasu dan Warning: jangan kepo mencari cari FB,twitter,IG atau dll jika tidak ingin computer atau gagdet anda terkena virus berbahaya milik saya yaitu anda akan saya Stalking setiap hari selama 1 bulan.

dan satu hal lagi jika kalian bertanya saya ini gay or not? Jawabanya no! saya masih normal akan tetapi ini hanya untuk hiburan semata ok! Jadi jika kalian ada pertanyaan lagi jangan tanya di review tapi di gmail aja tentu jika sopan akan saya tanggapi jika tidak sopan akan saya ladeni (apa bedanya ya?) X-) .

Summary: Sasuke terkena masalah dengan menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto guru matematikanya sendiri dan keadaan di perburuk dengan Itachi kakaknya yang suka dengan Menma adik Naruto dan makin diperburuk dengan seluruh laki laki di dekatnya perlahan tertular virus gay lalu apakah yang akan Sasuke lakukan? Tetap bersama Naruto? Atau justru menghindar dari kehidupanya sekarang?

Sasuke seorang pelajar di Senior High School yang sedang pingsan dengan pipi memerah serta tubuh kekar yang senantiasa di dekatnya malam itu,walau Sasuke bukan seorang yang 'straight' akan tetapi harga dirinya masih terlalu tinggi untuk diraih seorang laki laki walau begitu hal itu sepertinya tidak berlaku malam ini mengingat sekarang kondisi Sasuke yang sangat muda itu terbangun dengan pria berambut kuning di sebelahnya yang sangat ia kenal yaitu Naruto,Sasuke masih dalam keadaan kacau sudah berfikir macam macam apa yang telah terjadi kepada dirinya namun ia tahu pasti semua ini ulah 'mister sama berambut kuning' itu yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan senyuman licik di ingin bangun dan memarahi atau setidaknya menangis namun tangan kekar Naruto seperti menahanya dan tangan Sasuke terlihat lemah di bandingkanya dan tangan itu juga yang mengingatkanya bahwa semalam dirinya diseret dan….

'Naruto! Hiks…hiks…hiks…lepaskan!...'.mungkin 90% Naruto sudah bangun dan mendengar tangisan Sasuke yang menurut orang awam terdengar seperti tangisan seorang perempuan yang **********

'Sasuke?...sudah bangun?...mau kemana dasar kucing'

'hiks…hiks….lepaskan!...lepaskan!...dasar bajingan!..lepaskan!'

'diamlah….nanti kamu juga memintanya dariku…bahkan tadi malam…sebelum pingsan kamu keenakan..coba ingat ingat dasar kucing'

'apa!? Sebenarnya!?...(Sasuke mulai ingat teriakan histeris dan desahanya pada malam) hiks…hiks…aku…sudah..k..kk..kotor..hiks…hiks..'

'Sasuke….(mendekatkan wajah ke Sasuke) diam dan nikmati dengan itu kamu akan bahagia ok? Mmmff…mmmff….mmmmff'

'(pipi memerah) mmmmff…mmmmff…mmmmfff..(kenapa aku justru menikmatinya?)'

Naruto seorang guru di Konoha Senior High School yang sangat ramah namun juga mesum kepada laki laki disekitarnya walaupun seluruh Konoha sudah mengetahui dirinya adalah gay namun bagi dirinya itu sudah hal yang tidak penting lagi atau setidaknya tidak lebih penting daripada mencari mangsa untuk di seretnya menuju kamar memiliki kesukaan aneh yaitu mendengar 'lawan mainya' kesakitan sekaligus mendesah oleh karena itu dirinya sering 'memaksa' para korbanya dan meninggalkan mereka di keesokan harinya namun kali ini dia akan berhenti untuk murid tersexynya yaitu Sasuke yang sudah lama menjadi incaran pria 23 tahun itu,walau Sasuke baru 17 tahun dan masih 'tersegel' dengan rapih (sebelum semalam) namun dia sudah bosan bergonta ganti pasangan dan ingin menikahi si Uchiha muda itu apapun yang tuhan,Sasuke dan Naruto yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada malam itu walau begitu Sasuke masih trauma dan marah dengan pria yang sering dipanggil itu.

Setelah hari itu Sasuke ketika bertemu Naruto sering menghindar dan menutup wajahnya dengan buku tebal yang selalu ia kakak Sasuke juga seorang gay namun ia masih menyembunyikan rahasianya itu dari orang terdekatnya dan memiliki perasaan terpendam dengan Menma adik Naruto yang masih sebaya dengan dua hari sejak malam panas Sasuke dan Naruto,pikiran guru matematika itu selalu menuju ke Sasuke yang duduk di bangku paling belakang tidak seperti sebelumnya yang duduk di depan dan sering berbincang bincang denganya,sepulang sekolah di jalan menuju Uchiha Family House

'Sasukechan? Kenapa kamu menghindar dariku?'.Sasuke walau diluar bersikap tenang namun di dalam hatinya berteriak histeris ketika Naruto memeluknya.

'(pipi memerah) Naruto?...to..tolong lepaskan dulu..aku tidak b..bisa..bernafas..'

'tidak akan kulepaskan dasar kucing….jawab dulu pertanyaanku'.Naruto tahu jika dilepaskan maka dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke akan lari dan sudah dipastikan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menemukan si pencinta tomat itu.

'…hiks…hiks…a..aaku…takut…hiks….hiks…pasti semua…hiks…orang..akan…mengucilkanku…karena…hiks…mereka tahu…aku tidak normal..hiks…hiks…a..aku..tidak hiks….ingin…itu…terjadi…hiks…aku…takut…sendiri…'.Naruto tertegun mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang mengingatkanya akan dirinya yang dulu ketika semua orang pertama kali tahu dirinya adalah gay dengan tatapan jijik seluruh orang yang dikenalnya menatap dirinya.

'Sasuke….aku..akan selalu berada disampingmu….selalu..Sasuke…kamu..adalah..milikku…shhusshh…sudah..jangan menangis lagi…ayo kita makan di Ichiraku'.batin Sasuke merasa damai ketika dipeluk senseinya itu dengan lembut dan penuh cinta

Naruto dan Sasuke makan di Ichiraku walau sebenarnya Sasuke masih canggung di dekatnya namun dengan cepat 'pria berambut kuning itu' menyuapi Sasuke yang tanganya masih lebam karena penyeretan di malam mereka pulang ke rumah Sasuke yang sepi karena ditinggal Itachi traveling berbulan bulan dan kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal,Naruto hampir setiap menit memeluk Sasuke yang tidak berdaya namun walau disembunyikan Uchiha muda itu sangat menikmati perlakuan Naruto.

'Sasuke….ummm…sejak kapan kamu yaoi?"

'hhhh…sejak umurku 7 tahun waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melihat kakakku dan ummm…kalau tidak salah namanya sss…sa..Sasori melakukan (pipi memerah) kamu tahu kan? Lebih parahnya mereka melakukanya di kamarku ketika aku sedang bermain di luar..hhhh…dan sejak itu aku selalu membayangkan diriku seperti Sasori bersama seorang laki laki yang sangat menawan tapi…..aku sangat takut rahasiaku akan terbongkar jadi…..'

'tapi sekarang ada kan?..Sasukechan?...Temechan?...dasar..ku..'

'(pipi memerah) diam!...eemmm..tapi bagaimana jika kita ketahuan?...aku masih takut Naruto…'

'hhhh…walau begitu kita saling mencintai kan Sasukechan? (menarik pinggul Sasuke) kamu….cantik bagaimana kalau kita..(pipi memerah) kamu tahu lah…'.Sasuke hanya bisa tertegun melihat Naruto menatap matanya dengan dalam.

'a..aa..aku..mencintaimu..Naruto'.Sasuke sementara ini tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Naruto terungkap karena sifat Itachi yang super protektiv kepada dirinya namun walau begitu dia berusaha menuruti apa yang 'senseinya' katakan selama itu tidak keterlaluan dan jika sudah kelewatan maka perut Naruto sudah pasti akan dihiasi tanda ungu yang sangat Sasuke dan Naruto masih 'baru' dalam hubunganya maka berbeda lagi dengan Itachi yang sekarang sedang berkeringat deras dengan seseorang berambut hitam acak acakan dan irish biru berlinang air mata,ya itu adalah Menma.

Itachi Prov~~~~

sudah beberapa tahun Itachi putus dengan Sasori karena selalu memperebutkan posisi 'diatas' namun bukanya bersedih Itachi justru menyiapkan rencana untuk Menma adik Naruto yang baru berumur 15 tahun berbeda dengan dirinya yang sudah 27 tahun dan sudah tahu seluk beluk tubuh seorang laki sudah menyiapkan rumah kosong itu dari beberapa bulan sebelumnya sekaligus mencoba berteman dengan Menma yang masih terbilang lugu,hanya Itachi yang merasa di surga ketika merasakan nikmatnya tubuh Namikaze muda itu sedangkan lawan mainya sangat terlihat kesakitan sambil menangis memohon untuk berhenti melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya yaitu sex apalagi yaoi.

Menma Prov~~

Yang Menma pikirkan sekarang yaitu kapan penderitaannya ini akan ,kesakitan,dan frustasi itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini ketika tahu teman barunya itu menyeretnya dari mobil menuju kamar dan melucuti pakaianya walau sempat bisa melepaskan diri namun hal itu adalah sia sia karena nafsu Itachi sudah membantunya untuk menangkap tubuh kecil Menma yang berusaha mendobrak pintu

'lepaskan!..hiks…hiks…hiks…lepaskan!...dasar…homo!..hiks…hiks…lepaskan!..'.hanya bisa berteriak itulah yang Menma sadari ketika dengan kasar Itachi menarik pinggangnya dengan paksa dan melempar tubuh kecilnya ke ranjang kingsize berwarna biru khas warna seorang Uchiha.

'Diam! (plak!) dasar kha kha kha malam ini akan menyenangkan!'.walau tamparan Itachi sangat menyakitkan namun itu bukan apa apa,Menma dengan jelas dapat melihat seringai mengerikan Itachi ketika mendekati dirinya yang sekarang sudah telanjang tanpa sehelai pun benang yang menutupi tubuh putih mulus seorang Namikaze yang Menma sangat terguncang ketika Itachi mulai dengan liar menciumi lehernya dan memainkan putingnya dengan kasar namun Namikaze muda itu hanya menangis serta berusaha memberontak walau itu semua sia sia

End Of Prov~~

'akkhh! Akhh! Hiks..hiks…hiks…hentikan!...hentikan!..hiks…hiks…tolong..hiks….hentikan….hiks….apa..akhh!..salahku..hiks…hiks…hentikan…hiks…jangan!'.mungkin bagi orang awam yang mendengar teriakan dan tangisan Menma akan merasa iba dan ingin menolong tapi bagi Itachi itu adalah tanda untuknya untuk segera memuaskan nafsunya.

'mmmm..mmmm…ah…ah….tenang saja..diam dan nikmati jika sakit pegang tanganku…ok?'.Itachi ingin berusaha romantic setidaknya untuk beberapa melebarkan kedua kaki Menma saat itulah dengan perlahan Itachi memasukan 'barangnya' menuju 'milik' Menma yang terlihat sangat khawatir apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya

'akhh!...hhh!...sakkiiit!...keluarkan!...Itachi!..sakit!..akkhh!...hentikan!...'.Itachi masih menyesuaikan miliknya dengan Menma karena ekspresi remaja periang itu sekarang sangat memilukan bahkan sekarang Itachi mulai kasihan dengan tangisan Menma.

Menma merasakan sensasi aneh ketika Itachi memperlambat gerakan liarnya seperti merasakan barangnya ingin memuntahkan sesuatu yang pasti akan keluar dalam waktu dekat namun juga dibarengi rasa sakit yang luar biasa setiap Itachi menggerakkan barangnya di lubang tangan kekar Itachi membelai pipi Menma dan tempo goyangan itachi masih perlahan walau begitu lawan mainya sudah kesakitan setengah mati

'aahh..ahhh…ahhhh…..Menmahh…ahhh…ahhhh….ahhhh…ahhh…'

'Itachiihh…hiks…hiks…hiks…tolong hentikan…khn!..knh!...ahhh..'

'ahh..ahhh..ahhh..ahhh…ahhhh..ahhhh…kamu..ahhh…harus…..enhhh….jadi…ahhh…milikku….ahhh…ahhh…seorang…..ahhh…Menmahhh!'.tubuh kedua laki laki itu sama sama bergetar hebat diiringi desahan panjang mereka.

'ahhhh! Itachhiihh!...ahhhhhh…'.tubuh Menma tidak terbiasa menerima seluruh kenikmatan dan rangsangan ini langsung pingsan dengan keadaan yang lebih memilukan daripada calon kakak tidak melepaskan dekapanya karena ia tahu jika Menma bangun nantinya pasti dia akan histeris namun dengan pelukan Itachi mungkin itu akan meredakannya ya begitulah apa yang Itachi ia hanya memikirkan nafsunya kepada Menma namun ia berubah pikiran dan ingin memiliki seluruh jiwa dan raga Namikaze muda itu

'ah..ah..aku…mencintaimu…Menma…ah…ah…ah…ah…kamu..hanya..milikku'.Semalaman mereka tidur dengan berpelukan walau sepertinya Menma meracau tidak jelas di dalam tidurnya sedangkan Itachi terlelap di mimpi pagi hari Itachi yang bangun lebih awal daripada Menma sedang sibuk mengikat tangan dan kaki lawan mainya itu demi mencegahnya terbangun dan merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan ngilu,mata birunya focus melihat sekeliling kamar berwarna biru yang remang emang oleh sinar matahari itu dan lega tidak melihat pria yang membuatnya dalam keadaan sperti ini namun ia terkejut menyadari kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat dengan dasi dan ikat pinggangnya sendiri akan tetapi tiba tiba suara tawa seorang yang ia takuti terdengar dari sudut ruangan

'lepaskan..hiks…hiks….tolong…lepaskan..hiks…hiks… …mau..uang?...hiks…atau…harta?...tapi..tolong lepaskan aku..hiks…hiks…'.Menma sangat ingin pergi jauh jauh dari seluruh Uchiha di muka bumi dan jika perlu maka ia akan tinggal di planet lain asalkan bisa menjauhi klan berlambang kipas merah itu.

'Menma sayang….jangan menangis …wajah indahmu itu tidak pantas menangis hhh…apa sakit?'.Itachi hanya duduk di pinggir ranjang kingsize yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi kemewahanya karena pertumpahan darah tadi malam.

'hiks..hiks…hiks…lepaskan…tolong…hiks…hiks…hiks…jangan…lakukan..hiks…hiks…tolong…jangan..hiks'.Menma masih sangat takut jika Itachi akan memperkosanya lagi lebih baik disiksa beribu tahun daripada disiksa oleh Itachi lagi walau hanya sedetik !.

'jangan apa?...ini…mmmm…mmmm..mmmmmm…mmmm'.menciumi leher dan melakukan handjob ke Menma itulah yang pria 27 tahun itu lakukan sekarang.

'ahh..ahhhh…ahhhh…hentikan…ahhh…ahhhh…ennghh…(hiks..hiks…ini terjadi lagi? Sial!) ahhh…'.sementara tubuh muda Menma sedang dicekoki kenikmatan kakaknya Naruto sedang melakukan pekerjaanya yaitu mengajar matematika di kelas 11 Konoha Senior High School dan juga kelas Sasuke anak didik terfavoitnya

'baiklah anak anak sekarang kita membahas soal ini yaitu berapa kira kira jumlah tusukan ke sebuah lubang karet berukuran lebar 4 centimeter dan tongkat tumpul berukuran lebar 7 centimeter (melirik ke Sasuke) dalam satu jam jika kekuatan seseorang itu 800 kalori pada malam hari'.Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang berusaha menutupi semburat merah di wajahnya

'(pipi memerah) jangan macam macam!...ehhh umm..berapa ya jika tongkat itu di benturkan ke perut seseorang?'

'(jika aku macam macam pasti perutku…) oh ya sekarang sudah istirahat dulu semua, sensei ada urusan'.setelah beberapa saat Naruto keluar kelas tiba tiba hp Sasuke berdering dan munculah pesan singkat 'Sasukechan! Kutunggu di UKS cepat! Hanya hitungan menit Sasuke belari dan sampai di UKS yang tebilang tebengkalai karena tidak ada yang 'sakit'.Sasuke masuk ke ruangan UKS yang kotor dan gelap ketika dia ingin melihat lebih jauh ke ruangan lain tiba tiba dari belakang tubuh Sasuke dipeluk oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya namun ketika melihat jaket orange ia pun menyadari senseinya yang melakukan hal ini

'(pipi memerah) Naruto!...lepaskan…jangan macam macam!'.pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh tangan dan kaki Sasuke dapat di tumpas oleh ciuman lembut Naruto pada leher dan telinga Uchiha muda itu

'mmmmf…mmmmff….dasar….ammmff….padahal sudah lama kita tidak melakukanya tapi kissmark ini masih ada ammmmff pasti kamu sengaja tidak menghapusnya kan ammmmfff….dasar kucing…ammmff'

'ahhh….sudah lama!?...aahhhh…baru..aahh….kemarin….aaahhh!...jangan…disini!...aahhh!...Naruto!'

'dasar klan ammmff..Uchiha…yang..ammmmff….menggoda….mmmmmf….ah…ah…ahh….sangat menguras stamina walau hanya membuat kissmark di kulitmu lehermu Sasuke'

'(pipi memerah) hanya leher!? Kamu bilang hanya leher!? Seluruh tubuhku! Sensei!'

'ummm..kalau begitu sebutkan dimana saja? Teme? Di sini juga?'.bersamaan dengan perkataan menggodanya Naruto memasukkan tangan kekarnya ke celana putih Sasuke yang sudah berkedut kedut

'Sensei! Ahhhh!...hentai!'.Sasuke hanya bisa menuruti kehendak Naruto sampai akhirnya waktu pulang sekolah,kedua tubuh tergeletak di ruang gelap itu dan masih saja Sasuke meracau tidak jelas di dalam mimpinya di tempat lain Itachi sedang menenangkan Menma yang bersiap siap menelephon polisi di rumah persembunyian sang Uchiha

'ayolah Menma tolong maafkan aku…..waktu…itu…ahhh….pikiranku di kuasai nafsuku!...ayolah Menma!'

'hiks…hiks…lepaskan…aku tidak perduli!...hiks…hiks…hiks…lepaskan!'

'Menma!...dengarkan aku…ayolah…sayang..jangan lakukan itu'

'mungkin…hiks…hiks…jika kamu tidak melakukan ini semua..hiks…hiks…hiks…dan mengatakan perasaanmu..hiks…hiks…mungkin..aku..hiks…hiks…akan menerimamu…tapi….hiks…hiks…hiks…jahat!'.tiba tiba ketika Menma mengatakan sumpah serapahnya Itachi memeluknya dengan sangat lembut

'menangislah….tapi..jangan pernah…meninggalkanku…kamulah..cintaku….Menma…'

'jahat…hiks….hiks….kamu…jahat….hiks….jahat….kenapa…hiks….kenapa?..hiks…hiks…'.Menma sangat marah sekaligus sesuatu di hatinya merasa damai di pelukan Itachi

'maafkan…aku….kamu..boleh…marah…benci…tapi…jangan..pernah..berpaling..dariku..Menma…aku…tulus..cinta kepadamu…Menma…..forever my..love'.perasaan hati Itachi tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya walaupun itu kepada Sasori, hanya kedamaian yang dia rasakan ketika memeluk Menma yang tidak henti memukul mukul dada Itachi

'hiks….hiks….hiks….jahat!...hiks…hiks…jahat…..hiks…hiks…hiks….kamu…jahat…hiks…ja..jah..jahat…ka..kamu….ahhhhh'.Menma pingsan di pelukan lembut terbangun di kamarnya sendiri dengan suara suara keras dari arah pintu kamar,tak lama kemudian Itachi di bawa atau lebih tepatnya di seret Naruto memasuki kamar itu dan bukanya marah dengan Itachi dengan cepat Menma memeluk laki laki yang telah menyakitinya itu dan menghalangi kakaknya melayangkan pukulan keras

'kakak! Jangan! Jangan pukuli dia kak!'

'tapi!? Dia sudah menyakitimu Menma! Kenapa kamu justru melarangku!? Sebaiknya kamu menyingkir Menma! Akan kuhajar d….'.ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika melihat adiknya sendiri memeluk Itachi yang sudah hampir pingsan dan babak belur di seluruh wajahnya

'dia hiks…hiks….sudah…mau..bertanggung jawab kak!...hiks…hiks…a..aa.. ..mencintainya..kak!..walau..aku masih…belum…yakin…hiks….hiks…tapi tolong…beri..dia..kesempatan..kak!'.perasaan Menma sudah tidak bisa dibohongi lagi ketika mendengar Itachi mencitainya walau baru beberapa bulan yang lalu mengenal Uchiha dan pernah disakitinya tapi sudah ada perasaan yang menghiasi remaja itu

'h..hh…hh…baiklah tapi jika…kamu menyakiti adikku lagi….sebenarnya jika kamu bicara baik baik denganku Itachi mungkin aku akan menjodohkan kalian lagipula Sasuke juga sudah berkata kepadaku soal ketertarikanmu dengan adikku ini'

'uuhhkuk! Jadi kalian juga berhubungan? Syukurlah..uuhhuk dia menemukan orang sepertimu Naruto….yang selalu berusaha melindungi orang yang dicintainya…uhhhukk!..lebih baik dari aku yang justru berkali kali menyakiti orang..uuhhuukk! orang orang yang kucintai selama ini'

'dia sangat istimewa…..Itachi..tolong jaga adikku yang bawel ini ya walau usianya baru 15 tahun tapi jika dia mencintaimu aku akan mennyetujuinya dengan satu syarat yaitu tunggu dua tahun lagi dan kalian boleh menikah jika kalian mau'

'kamu juga jaga si pencinta tomat itu ya Naruto…..dia selalu ceroboh dalam sesuatu hal yang menurutnya menyusahkan tapi dia sangat menyayangi semua orang yang di dekatnya jadi jaga dia Naruto'.tiba tiba Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan menendang perut Naruto yang sok menjadi seorang gentleman itu

'rasakan itu! Ya ampun kakak! Jadi selama ini kakak tidak pergi traveling? Justru kakak dengan Menma? Kalian sudah? Bagaimana awalnya? Siapa yang mulai duluan? Berapa kalmmmfff! Mmmmfff!'.hanya bungkaman tangan Naruto yang bisa membungkam kata kata vulgar dari mulut Sasuke

'maaf ya! Sudahlah teme! Ayo kita bicara di luar! Teme!...ayo teme!...ayo!'.Menma dan Itachi hanya bisa menatap perginya kedua laki laki dihadapanya itu dengan tatapan hari kemudian Menma mulai masuk kembali di Konoha Junior High School dan mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasanya namun ada hal yang mengganggunya yaitu temanya Neji yang selalu murung dan menangis tanpa alasan di bangku paling belakang,Menma mencoba untuk menenangkan pangeran dari kerajaan Hyuga itu sebisanya

'Neji…sudah jangan menangis..ada apa? Apa ada masalah dirumahmu? Coba ceritakan padaku…aku tidak akan menceritakan kepada siapa siapa aku janji'

'hiks…hiks…hiks…a..aa..aaku..sudah..hiks…hiks…hiks…di..nodai..hiks…'

'apa!?...emm..apa…Orochimaru sensei yang melakukanya?'

'hisk…dia..hiks…hiks…orangnya….hiks….hiks….tapi…bagaimana…kamu..hiks…tahu..Menma?'

'karena….dia..selalu memandangmu dengan pandangan seorang….maaf Neji…pandangan seorang gay…sudah..sudah jangan menangis…jika kamu ingin minta pertanggung jawaban dia aku akan membantumu Neji'

't..tapi..hiks…dia…hiks…hiks…hiks..aku..aku…takut..hiks…hiks…dia orang yang berbahaya Menma..hiks…hiks..aku..tidak..mau kamu celaka hanya hiks…hiks…hiks…untuk..seorang…yang…hiks…hiks..hiks…kotor'

'tenang saja…aku pun bernasib sama sepertimu tapi sekarang dia sudah mau bertanggung jawab dan mungkin sensei juga akan mau bertanggung jawab tenang saja nanti aku dan kak Naruto yang bicara ke sensei ok?'

'terima kasih hiks….hiks…Menma…tapi apa aku akan seberuntung kamu? Bagaimana jika dia tidak mau bertanggungjawab? Aku takut…'

'tenang saja jika itu terjadi masih ada kami teman temanmu yang akan selalu mendampingimu Neji tapi apa kamu tahu sebenarnya itu tidaklah buruk tahu tapi juga nikmat'

'(pipi memerah) ta..tapi….aku…dia…melakukanya berkali kali dan sangat kasar bahkan selalu menamparku dengan keras'

'coba dulu kamu bicara baik baik dengan dia mungkin dia sedang ada masalah dan melampiaskannya kepadamu dan jika ada masalah coba kamu tenangkan dia dengan maaf….Neji setidaknya dengan memeluknya pasti dia akan tahu selama ini telah menyakitimu dan ingin mendapatkan cintamu Neji coba lakukan itu'.ketika Neji sedang memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukanya di tempat lain Naruto dan Orochimaru sedang duduk di taman dengan ekspresi Orochimaru yang sedih

'hey sekarang suka murung ya! Coba ceritakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi'

'aku sudah sadar selama ini telah menyakitinya hhhh…aku sudah menodainya berkali kali tapi ketika melihat tangisanya justru aku malah semakin menyakitinya sampai kulihat buku harianya yang bukanya menulis sesuatu yang buruk kepadaku justru dia sebenarnya mencintaiku tapi kuanggap hanya sebatas nafsu…hiks….hiks…aku sudah berbuat jahat kepadanya'.Orochimaru seorang guru di Konoha Senior High School yang sedang bersedih karena sadar telah menyakiti Neji laki laki yang dicintainya walau cinta dan nafsu baginya adalah hal yang sama sebelum membaca tulisan Neji tentang cinta.

'Neji ya? Dia murid yang sangat baik bahkan dulu sebelum aku dipindahkan ke KSHS (Konoha Senior High School) aku pernah mengajarnya dan selalu dia menyapa teman teman dan para senseinya lalu kenapa kamu melampiaskan kekesalanmu tentang adikmu Kiba kepada Neji? Walau sebenarnya kamu melakukan itu tanpa sengaja karena beban pikiranmu tapi bagaimanapun kamu juga bersalah Orochimaru'

'hiks…hiks…aku…aku..bersalah…Naruto tolong bantu aku meminta maaf kepadanya…aku takut..dia justru akan berpaling dariku jika sekali lagi aku berbuat kasar kepadanya…aku mohon temani aku'.walau memiliki wajah yang putih masam seperti ular yang sangat tegas dan menakutkan akan tetapi hati Orochimaru lebih sensitive bahkan lebih dari sebuah gelembung.

'baiklah besok aku akan menyuruh Menma datang ke sini bersama Neji ya? Sudah jangan menangis pasti dia akan memaafkanmu ok? Sekarang ayo kita ke sekolah! Bisa bisa si tua Sarutobi itu akan memecatku dan si tua keturunan Senju itu akan memecatmu karena datang lebih dari jam 9 sudah ayo jangan menangis saja!'.setelah mereka pergi ke sekolah masing masing,keesokan harinya mereka menunggu kedua laki laki yang sudah ditunggu tunggu yaitu Menma dan pun sampai dan ketika sedang ingin menyeberang jalan di seberang taman tiba tiba sebuah mobil tanpa kendali hampir menabrak Menma tapi naas Neji tertabrak dan jatuh bersimbah darah di jalan yang sepi itu,tanpa ia sadari air mata Orochimaru menetes dengan bergegas ia berlari menuju Neji yang hanya bisa menggerakkan mulutnya setidaknya untuk mengatakan kata kata terakhir untuk cintanya itu

'Neji! Kalian panggil ambulans! Neji…hiks…hiks…tetap bersamaku Neji!...aku mencintaimu…hiks…hiks…maaf….kita akan bersama selamanya Neji….selama lamanya'

'a..aku mencintaimu….ja..jangan..bersedih….lanjutkan..hidupmu…cintaku'

'apa yang kamu katakan! Kamu harus bertahan! Hiks…hiks…jangan pergi….kita akan menikah tapi kamu harus bertahan! Hiks..hiks..hiks… kamu harus bertahan…..Neji…bertahanlah..jangan tinggalkan aku'.Orochimaru takut jika laki laki yang dicintainya itu akan meninggalkannya selamanya namun tangan Neji yang bersimbah darah mengusap air matanya

'ja…jag..jaga..dirimu..bai..baik..baik…jangan…minum.. .minum..l..la..lagi…ya…a..aku..a..akan..selalu..menyayangimu..ww..walau…aku..a..a..a'.seketika tangan Neji jatuh dan tidak ada lagi kata kata terakhir tidak adalagi mata yang indah dan hanya ada Orochimaru yang tidak kuasa menahan kesedihanya melihat Neji sudah…

'Neji!...Neji!..bangun!...bangun!...Neji!... tinggalkan aku!...Neji!...hiks…hiks…Nejii!...bangun..hiks…hiks…kalian panggil ambulans..cepat!...hiks…hiks…kamu tidak boleh pergi!...Neji!..aku..mencintaimu…jangan mati…hiks….Neji…..kita.. ….bersama….Neji!...Nejiii! tidaaakkk! Hiks…hiks…hiks….jangan tinggalkan aku..Neji…'.walau kedua laki laki dewasa itu hanya menunduk tapi Menma mencoba mencari tanda tanda kehidupan dari tubuh yang sekarang sudah mengeluarkan darah yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya dan keajaiban Menma mendengar degub jantung walau sangat lemah

'tunggu dulu! Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya! Walau lemah cepat ambil mobil kakak yang mengemudi! Ayo cepat!'.mereka bergegas menuju rumah sakit perjalanan Orochimaru menyayat tanganya sendiri dan membuka sedikit luka Neji lalu dengan menahan sakit ia meneteskan tetes tetes darahnya untuk Neji yang mengeluarkan banyak sekali sampai Neji dirawat selama berjam jam dan di operasi setelah beberapa hari Neji di diagnose koma dan tidak ada yang tahu sampai kapan keturunan raja itu akan sadar walau begitu Orochimaru berjanji setiap hari dalam hidupnya akan menunggu cintanya dan menjaga Neji sampai akhir tidak mau meninggalkan Neji walau hanya untuk makan dan secara bergiliran teman temanya datang untuk menggantikan sejenak Orochimaru yang mulai lemah batin dan fisiknya terguncang melihat orang yang selama ini ia sakiti kini koma walau begitu dia akan senantiasa menunggu cintanya itu sadar dari tidur panjangnya

'Neji…aku tahu kamu pasti bisa mendengarku….selamanya aku akan menunggumu walau sampai akhir hidupku…hiks…hiks…ehhmm..(aku tidak boleh bersedih demi dia)…aku akan selalu bersamamu Neji…selalu'

'kamu harus sabar ini semua cobaan untukmu tapi aku temanmu Naruto dan kami akan selalu siap jika kamu memerlukan bantuan kami'

'terima kasih , walau badai menerjang walau dunia berakhir aku akan selalu bersamamu Neji selamanya…..hanya dirimu..yang ada dihatiku walau…mungkin sampai akhir hidup kita aku akan setia menunggumu Neji…..(I always love you whenever….Neji) sampai kapanpun kamulah cintaku…maafkan..diriku..Neji….maaf….maaf…..maaf…'

Tiba tiba tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu jari Neji bergerak…..dan di dalam batinya

'aku juga mencintaimu sensei….untuk selamanya….tunggu aku sebentar lagi…sebentar lagi…sebentar lagi…kita akan bersama….selamanya…'

Reader flashnote: hua hua huaaa aku buatnya sampai nangis 30 menit! Coba kalau belum nangis di baca dari kecelakaan sampai di rumah sakit tapi di pahami pasti ada perasaan hurt di hati kalian (sok tau) khe..khe..khe… rencana berubah! Ini akan jadi chapter tapi 1 bulan sekali ya? Karena aku juga sibuk ini kelas 9 jadi banyak tugas dan ditambah aku yang jadi ketua kelas jadi ok ya? Rate nya turun jadi (M minus / T plus) karena akan jadi drama semi hentai kayak gitu dan juga Tolong jika bisa buatin Devian art atau sekedar gambaran visualnya Orochimaru dan Neji saat kecelakaan sampai di rumah sakit pasti nanti yang lihat pada baper dan nangis coba deh! Karena payah kalau suruh nggambar di Devian art ok bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my fans iam back! (huu!..huuu!) kali ini lanjutan Chapter 1 ok? Emang ini sangat singkat waktunya So sekarang Itachi dan Menma satu rumah,Sasuke kemungkinan besar (pasti) akan Mpreg!,Orochimaru akan selalu setia (oooohhh! So sweeaat!),Kiba akan muncul bersama Konohamaru (hurt!) dan Kakashi akan muncul di FLASHBACK SESION bersama Naruto (what happened!?),dan satu lagi Kakashi berpasangan dengan Obito di START OF NEXT CHAPTER ! tapi walau sudah bersama Sasuke si Uchiha sexy Naruto akan sedikit baper! (jadi penasaran!) mari kita baca di TCT! (Tempat Chapter Tertulis) TA! TA! TA! TA! TA! TA! TA!

PENAMBAHAN USIA BERTAMBAH 1 TAHUN. (NEW) KAKASHI 37,OBITO 30

Beberapa bulan berlalu Neji masih koma dan Orochimaru tetap menunggunya sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke sedang manghadapi masalah baru yaitu Kiba adik Orochimaru yang mulai membuat masalah dengan berbuat onar di Konoha dan satu masalah besar dengan Sasuke namun Itachi dan Menma juga menghadapi masalah dengan hubungannya yang naik turun akibat emosi remaja Menma yang sering kali membuat mereka kediaman Uchiha

'Sasuke…apa kamu tahu tadi aku melihat Kiba dan teman temanya berbuat onar di kantor Hokage dengan mencoret coret tembok dan melempari batu ke gedung itu..ingin rasanya aku menghajar anak ingusan itu!'

'sabar Naruto! Mungkin dia kurang perhatian dari Orochimaru atau mungkin juga dia sedang puber? Coba kita lihat nanti jika mereka membuat onar lagi aku akan bicara kepada mereka tapi jangan beritahu kakaknya aku kasihan kepada Orochimaru nanti dia jadi tambah stress kan ini juga dia masih menunggu Neji sadar kan?'

'mmm..soal itu sepertinya Orochimaru benar benar terpukul sampai sampai dia berhenti bekerja tapi aku sudah mengajukan cuti untuknya dan Tsunade menyetujuinya hhhh…aku jadi sedih ketika melihat orang yang tegas dan menakutkan seperti dia menahan tangisnya di depan Neji yang masih belum sadar'

'semoga saja teman baikku itu cepat sadar dan kembali bersama kita ya Naruto? Ngomong ngomong bagaimana kakakku dan adikmu itu? Apa mereka masih tinggal satu rumah?'

'sebenarnya aku masih belum yakin dengan kakakmu itu….tapi karena Menma memaksa jadi aku bolehkan tinggal satu rumah tapi setiap jam aku hubungi dia dengan video call untuk memastikan kakakmu tidak macam macam kan dia itu mesumnnya sama sepertimu teme!'

'(pipi memerah) sembarangan! Bukanya kamu yang lebih mesum dobe! Kamu yang selalu melakukanya lebih dulu! Walau usiaku baru 18 tahun! Tapi kamu dengan mesum setiap malam!'

'(pipi memerah) yaaa…karena kamu sangat sexy temechan…temechan…yuuhuu..jangan marah…hey kenapa kamu? Apa kamu sakit?'.Sasuke tiba tiba mual dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, Naruto yang panic hanya bisa mengikuti Sasuke yang sedang muntah seperti morning sick

'hoeekkhh!..h..hh…hh…beberapa hari ini aku mual entah kenapa h..h..h…semua makanan yang kumakan seperti tidak bisa kucerna'

'(pipi memerah) a..aa..apa jangan jangan kamu h..hamil!? coba kita periksakan dirimu ke dokter teme ayo'

'aku hanya masuk angin dobe! Jangan berkata hmbm! Hoeekkh! Hoeekhhh! Aku..aaku..ahhh.'.Sasuke pingsan dan di bawa Naruto ke rumah bangun di ruang perawatan dengan Naruto yang tertidur di samping tempat tidurnya

'dobe…bangun dobe'.Sasuke masih kebingungan apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya namun setelah Naruto bangun dia langsung dipeluk erat olehnya

'a..aku sangat bahagia..hiks..hiks…hiks…kamu hamil anak kita..hiks…hiks…anak..kita…aku..sangat bahagia..hiks…hiks…kita akan jadi keluarga aku kamu dan anak kita Sasuke'

'(pipi memerah) aku hamil? Anakku? Hiks..hiks…hiks…anak kita..aku sangat bahagia Naruto aku akan jadi ibu…aku..hiks…hiks..akan jadi ibu…anak kita Naruto'

'kamu harus jaga diri kamu teme demi anak kita (mengelus perut Sasuke) kamu akan mirip dengan ayah….tapi jangan mesum seperti ayah nanti kita akan makan di Ichiraku bersama sama ya'

'tapi Naruto aku ini laki laki dan bagaimana cara anak ini lahir nantinya? Apa akan sakit? Apa akan dioperasi? Apa akan normal? Bagaimana asssstttt!'.pertanyaan panjang Sasuke di bungkam oleh jari telunjuk Naruto

'soal itu aku sudah bicara dengan dokter specialist kandungan Shizune tentang itu kamu bisa melahirkan secara normal karena ternyata kamu punya (pipi memerah) Rahim…. di dekat rectum kamu Sasuke jadi….ketika kita…sedang…eee…kamu tahulah'

'(pipi memerah) jadi? Selama ini aku punya Rahim? Tapi sebenarnya Rahim itu apa?'.Naruto langsung syok dengan pertanyaan bodoh Sasuke

'sudahlah yang penting kamu 9 bulan lagi akan melahirkan dan selama itu aku akan menahan godaan dari bibirmu….lehermu….tanganmu…dan yang ada di bawah sana temechan…'

'(pipi memerah) aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang kamu katakan dobe baru saja kamu katakan tapi sudah mengatakan hal yang kamu tahan'

'kecuali jika kamu nanti bersujud dan meminta aku melakukan hal itu….tapi sepertinya kamu akan segera mengatakanya temechan….'.Sasuke berusaha menahan amarahnya demi anak yang ia kandung dan seperti biasanya ada satu kata keluar dari mulutnya

'(pipi memerah) Hentai!'.ketika Sasuke dan Naruto mendapat kabar bahagia lain lagi dengan Itachi dan Menma yang sekarang tengah bertengkar di rumah besar keluarga Uchiha

'kubilang tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku sedang tidak mau melakukanya Itachi!'

'ayolah Menma sekali ini saja dan kita tidak akan melakukanya lagi ayolah! Ya? Menma sayang?'

'tidak! aku kesakitan tahu! Kan kakak juga bilang kamu tidak boleh macam macam jika tidak aku akan adukan ke kakak dan dia akan datang'.

tiba tiba tangan Menma di cengkram kuat oleh Itachi dan dibawa ke kamar persis seperti saat penyekapan Menma oleh di kamar dengan kasar Itachi melucuti seluruh pakaianya sendiri dan pakaian Menma yang hanya bisa tertegun hal yang sama akan menimpa dirinya lagi namun sekarang Itachi memulainya dengan melakukan blowjob ke barang Menma yang sudah bangun dari hanya bisa mendesah menikmati apa yang Itachi lakukan kepadanya walau sebenarnya ia sangat tidak menginginkan hal ini

'Itachi jangan! Ahhhh…ahhhh….ahhhhhh…aaahhhh….mmnnhh…AHHHH!'

'mmmm…mmmmm…mmmm..(sepertinya dia sangat menyukainya)..mmmmm..mmmm..mmm'

TIMEFLASH 2 HOURS LATER

'aahhh..lebih cepat Itachi! Ahhhh..ahhhh..ahhhhh!..ahhhhh!...cepat!..aahhh…aaahhhh…sangat besar! Ahhhhh…ahhhh….Itachi!..ahhh…ahhhh….lebih cepat! Ahhhhhh!'.pada akhirnya pasangan berbeda usia itu sekarang bergelumul di bawah selimut dengan Itachi diatas dan Menma di bawah.

'sangat nikmat! Ahhhh…ahhhh….ahhhh….ahhhh…ahhhhh….sangat..cantik..ahhh..ahhh…ahhhh…berbalik kita akan doggy…sebentar…ah…ini baru sangat nikmat…aku..akan maju…ahhh…ahhhh… !..ahhhh!...ahhh!..ahhhh!'

'Itachi…ahhh!...aahhh!...ahhhh!...ahhh!...sangat…ahhhh…kuat….ahhh…aahhh…aahhhhh…'

'aahhhh!..aku akan keluar!...aahhh…aahhh…ahhhh…aahhhh!...aku keluar!..ahhhh…ahhh..aku keluar!...Menma! AHHHHH!'

'jangan di dalam! Aahhhh! Mmmnhh! Aku keluar!..aakhhh! Itachi! AHHH! H..h…h…h…kamu keluar di dalam h..h..h..sangat banyak..Itachi! bagaimana jika aku hamil!'

'h…h…hh…mana mungkin laki laki bisa hamil Menma…lagi pula jika kamu hamil akan sangat sexy dasar rubah hitam'

'(pipi memerah) menyebalkan! Aku akan kembali ke rumah kakak! Menyingkir! Itachi menyingkir sekarang! Ahhh! Aku lelah Itachi! Jangan lagi! Usiaku baru 16! Ini sangat melelahkan untukku Itachi'

'tidak mau tahu! Ayo kita lakukan lagi! Ahh..ah…ahh…ahhh….sangat ketat!..ahhh…ahhh…ahhhh..ahhhh..ahhhhh!'

'ahhhh! Ahhhh! Dasar mesum! Ahhhh!'.ketika dua laki laki berambut hitam itu sedang melakukan hal yang sangat mengganggu, Kiba dan teman temanya merencanakan sesuatu kepada cucu dari klan Sarutobi yaitu sebuah rumah di tengah hutan Konohamaru disekap dengan keadaan telanjang bulat terikat, sebuah ruangan gelap dan pengap dimana dia di sekap oleh Kiba dan tidak ada yang tahu di mana keberadaan remaja itu sekarang kecuali Kiba dan teman berteriak meminta tolong namun hanya suara tawa yang mengiringi teriakanya tiba tiba ikatanya dilepas oleh seseorang dan dihempaskan ke sudut ruangan

'akh! Siapa kamu!? Kamu mau uang akan kuberikan tapi bebaskan aku dari sini!'.tiba tiba Konohamaru melihat banyak laki laki masuk dari pintu tanpa sehelai pun pakaian dan memegang tangan dan dengan cepat menampar wajah Konohamaru yang sudah ketakutan

'kha! Kha! Kha! Dasar si Sarutobi itu tidak bilang bilang punya keturunan secantik ini! Teman teman ayo kita bersenang senang dengan dia! Kamu tahu ini apa? (memperlihatkan pennis besar miliknya) ini adalah pembalasanku! Rasakan ini! Knh! Ahhhh! Dasar jalang!'.Konohamaru merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dengan benda sebesar itu berusaha masuk kedalam tubuhnya yang belum pernah sama sekali merasakannya.

'aakhhhh! Sakit! Lepaskan! AkkkhhH!...hiks…hiks…akhh!..hentikan!..akkhh!..hentikan!..sakiittt!...akkkhhh!'

'ahhhh!...ahhhh!...diam!...sakit!?...oh masih kurang ya!? Rasakan ini knhh! Knh!'

'akkkhhh!...sakkitttt!...hentikan!...aakhhh!...hentikan!...akkkhhhh!'.Konohamaru hanya bisa memohon kepada para laki laki yang baru ia lihat itu untuk menghentikan apa yang mereka lakukan harinya Konohamaru terbangun dengan para laki laki yang sama tertidur di sekelilingnya dan laki laki yang paling ia takuti masih merasa dirinya sangat kotor dan hanya bisa menangis meratapi dirinya saat ini dengan bercak bercak merah di kulitnya,sesuatu mengalir dari anusnya,dan luka luka di sekujur tubuhnya yang ia tahu saat ini hanyalah seberapa kotornya Konohamaru menangis ia melihat pintu ruangan itu masih terbuka lantas dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki ia mendorong tubuh Kiba yang sebesar dua kali menahan tangis Konohamaru mengumpulkan pakaianya yang tersebar di penjuru ruangan gelap itu,berlari berlari dan berlari akhirnya dia berhasil keluar dari rumah itu dengan kondisi yang yang sengaja melewati rumah milik Kiba di hutan melihat sepupunya Konohamaru berlari di jalanan sepi itu dengan ekspresi memilukan dan dengan bergegas ia menemuinya

'Konohamaru? Sedang apa kamu disini? Dengan siapa kamu disini? Konohamaru! Jawab kakak! Konohamaru!'.Konohamaru masih syok dan hanya melamun ketika di tanyai Naruto namun perlahan kesadaranya kembali dan menangis memeluk Naruto yang sedikit banyak sudah menduga apa yang sudah terjadi kepada sepupunya itu

'hiks..hiks…hiks…kakak….a..hiks..aaku..sudah..hiks…hiks…diperkosa..hiks…hiks….kakak..'.air mata Naruto mulai turun mendengar adiknya itu telah di sakiti

'siapa yang melakukanya!? Katakan kepada kakak! Jawab Konohamaru! Siapa?'

'mereka..hiks..kakak…hiks..hiks..mereka..mereka..hiks..hiks..me..re..kahhhh..'.Konohamaru yang sangat syok pingsan di tengah hutan membawa adiknya itu ke rumahnya demi menghindari para media yang senantiasa mengawasi keluarga keluarga paling terpandang seperti keluarga terbangun di kamar Naruto dengan kakanya itu berbicara dengan Sasuke

'kakak? Aku dimana? Hiks…hiks…hiks….ak..aku..sudah…hiks..hiks..hiks…sangat..kotor…hiks…hiks…hiks…aku..lebih..baik….mati..hiks..hiks..'

'apa yang kamu katakan!? Kakak akan selalu menjagamu! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Kamu tahu kan kakak ini dulu juga sama seperti kamu dan sekarang kakak bangkit dari semua itu dan mendapatkan seseorang yang istimewa walau kakak ini tidak normal tapi kakak berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian waktu itu….'

FLASHBACK 8 YEARS AGO, NARUTO RAPE INCIDENT

Naruto seorang remaja yang sangat periang namun sekarang ini bukan keriangan yang terjadi kepadanya namun malapetaka yang terjadi menimpa yang sedang jalan jalan di sekitar rumahnya di Konoha diculik oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya,Naruto hanya bisa mendengar suara mobil yang melaju sangat cepat dan tiba tiba mobil itu yang masih panic diseret masuk ke suatu ruangan yang pengap dan gelap tanpa sedikitpun cahaya,pakaianya di lucuti dan tamparan serta cambukan menghiasi tubuhnya pada malam itu namun itu belum seberapa ketika ia merasakan sesuatu merangsek masuk ke dalam lubangnya dan memberontak adalah hal yang sia sia hanya menjerit kesakitan yang mampu ia lakukan saat itu

'akkhhh!...hentikan!...hentikan!..akkkhh!..hiks…hiks…hiks..akhh!..akkhhh!...hentikan!..akkhhh!...tolong hiks…hiks…hentikan!...sakiiitt!'.semakin dia berteriak semakin laki laki berambut abu abu itu semakin gila dengan goyangan pinggulnya

'ahh!...ahhh!...dasar..ahhh..ahhh.. ..kenapa? baru ahh…pertama kali?...ahhh..ahhh…ahhhh…tak..kusangka..ahhh….anak..ahhh…dari tuan Minato..ahhh..ahhhh..memiliki..tubuh yang sangat nikmat!..ahhh…ahhhh…'.Kakashi salah satu pengawal keluarga Namikaze yang selalu mencari korban dari kalangan atas untuk melapiaskan nafsunya

'hentikan akhh!...sakiiittt!...hiks…hiks..akh…hentikan!...akkkhhh!...tolong…akh..hentikan!..akkhhh!...hiks…hiks…akhh!'.sejak kejadian itu Naruto sering melamun dengan tetesan air mata dari irish birunya,dan Kakashi hanya bersikap biasa biasa saja dengan hal itu namun beberapa waktu setelahnya mereka mulai 'making love' karena Naruto yang sudah terlanjur menyukai perlakuan Kakashi pada waktu tahun kemudian Kakashi di pindah tugaskan ke keluarga Hyuga dan tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Naruto yang mulai mencari korban korban untuk dirinya sendiri dan salah satunya adalah Sasuke

FLASHBACK END

'sayang sekali sekarang dia sudah pergi…eh..jadi Konohamaru kamu harus kuat dan lanjutkan hidup kamu walau mungkin nanti kamu akan menyukai sesama lelaki tapi kamu tidak sendirian karena kakak dan Menma juga..oh ya perkenalkan dia Sasuke istri atau suami kakak ya? Entahlah'.walau Konohamaru masih trauma dengan para gay namun ia sangat mengenal kakaknya itu dengan baik

'hai Konohamaru! Nama kakak Sasuke dan kalau dipikir pikir iya juga ya? Istri atau suami? Sudahlah yang penting sekarang kamu mengenal kakak jadi sekarang kamu adalah bagian dari kami!'

'tapi…hiks…hiks…hiks..bagaimana jika kakek tahu aku sudah..hiks…hiks…hiks…hiks…a..aku..takut bagaimana jika kakek..hiks…hiks…marah..dan membuangku..hiks…hiks…'

'sudahlah nanti biar kakak yang bicara dengan kakek Sarutobi untuk memikirkan apa yang akan kita lakukan tapi apa kamu tahu siapa yang melakukan itu kepadamu?'

'hiks…hiks..aku tidak mengenal mereka..hiks…hiks… sepertinya geng atau entah..hiks…hiks…apa dan ada seseorang yang memimpin mereka…sepertinya dia …hiks…bukan dari musuh musuh kakek…hiks..hiks..'.Konohamaru beberapa hari kemudian mulai kembali menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai seorang pelajar di Konoha Senior High School,walau sudah berusaha setengah mati melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi namun itu semua itu sepertinya sia sia karena banyak laki laki tampan yang mengingatkanya akan kejadian tahun tahun sebelumnya selalu ada mahasiswa atau pelajar yang melakukan pertukaran dengan sekolahnya namun kali ini berbeda dengan Kiba yang dipindahkan ke sekolahnya, Konohamaru setiap berpapasan dengan Kiba langsung berlari menuju toilet dengan menahan tidak merasakan apa apa ketika bertemu dengan Konohamaru bahkan tidak ada rasa penyesalan atau sekedar ingin minta maaf yang ada hanya yang mulai frustasi ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan melompat dari balkon sekolah yang berlantai 4, seluruh siswa melihat dan berusaha menenangkan Konohamaru yang sudah tidak mau hidup lagi.

'hiks…hiks….hiks….Kami-Sama…hiks….hiks…. tolong lepaskan aku dari..hiks…hiks…hiks…penderitaan ini….aku tidak…hiks…hiks…mau..hidup lagi..hiks…hiks…'.seluruh siswa dan guru panic dengan kata kata yang diucapkan Konohamaru dan Shikamaru teman dekatnya mencoba menenangkan bocah Sarutobi itu.

'Konohamaru! Jangan lakukan itu! Jika ada masalah ayo kita selesaikan bersama! Kami teman temanmu akan selalu bersamamu! Jangan lakukan itu!'.begitupun seluruh sekolah itu meneriakinya namun tekadnya sudah bulat untuk melompat dari balkon itu.

'sudah terlambat hiks…hiks….hiks….hiks….selamat tinggal teman teman dan selamat tinggal dunia..hiks…hiks…aku..pergi…..'.Kiba entah apa yang membuatnya bertindak dengan cepat ia menarik tubuh kecil Konohamaru dari balcon dan membawanya menjauh dari tepi atap sama sama terdiam hanya kesunyian yang terlihat,keduanya ingin sekali berbicara namun entah ada kekuatan apa yang menghalangi mereka melakukan hal itu namun tiba tiba Kiba bertanya

'apa maumu? Kamu ingin mati? Setidaknya jangan berbuat bodoh untuk melakukanya…. ini (memberikan pisau) bunuh diri dengan terhormat'.Konohamaru tidak meneteskan satu tetespun air mata langsung mengmbil pisau itu dan berusaha menghunuskanya ke perutnya sendiri namun Kiba dengan cepat menepis tangan Konohamaru dan memeluk remaja itu dengan erat,Kiba merasakan tubuhnya tidak dalam kendalinya ketika melakukan hal itu namun ada perasaan aneh setiap ia melihat air mata Konohamaru yang seperti menusuk hatinya

'maaf…..aku telah menyakitimu Konohamaru….mungkin kamu tidak akan memaafkanku karena hal itu….tapi setidaknya aku sudah mengatakan hal ini Konohamaru'.jantung Kiba berdetak sangat cepat ketika mengatakan hal yang seumur hidupnya belum pernah ia katakan.

'lepaskan! Hiks…hiks…hiks…hiks…..hiks….hiks….hiks…hiks….hiks…hiks'.Konohamaru berlari meninggalkan Kiba yang tertunduk melihat air mata yang sama menetes karena dirinya.

'aku sangat payah! Dasar bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aarrrggh! Hiks…hiks….hiks….hiks…ini semua karena aku..hiks…hiks…hiks…payah'

FLASHBACK FEW DAYS AGO

Kiba yang sedang dilanda bosan berjalan jalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi dengan memainkan smartphonenya,tiba tiba ia menengar suara tangisan dari arah kamar mandi Kiba yang penasaran mengendap endap mendekati ruangan yang sudah lama ditinggalkan itu dan ketika melihat kearah dalam Kiba melihat Konohamaru yang sedang duduk menangis di ujung ruangan itu dengan memeluk kedua tiba Sasuke datang dan Kiba bersembunyi di balik loker,Sasuke datang dan memeluk Konohamaru yang masih syok dan ketakutan

'sudah sudah….kamu jangan menangis tenang ada kakak…memangnya kenapa kamu sangat takut? Bukankah Naruto sudah menyuruh Asuma sensei untuk mengawasimu? Apa kamu merasa masih belum aman?'.Kiba menyimak dengan seksama setiap pembicaraan yang terdengar dari ruangan itu

'hiks…hiks….hiks….hiks….selamanya hidupku tidak akan lagi sama kak….hiks…hiks….sekarang kakek seperti menjauhiku…..ayah dan ibuku juga..hiks….hiks…..menjauhiku….hiks…hiks…hiks…apa masih ada tempat bagiku di dunia ini kak?...hiks….hiks….kenapa ini semua harus terjadi kepadaku?...hiks….hiks….akupun ingin bahagia kak…t..hiks….tapi…lebih baik aku mati!…hiks….hiks….hiks…..'.Konohamaru berlari keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali Kiba menyembunyikan dirinya

'Konohamaru! Tunggu kakak! Ya ampun kasihan sekali dia….mungkin nasibnya tidak seberuntung aku….hhhh…Kami-Sama tolong bantu adikku itu'.sepulang sekolah Kiba berjalan kaki menuju rumanya yang melewati rumah keluarga Sarutobi, di perjalanan dia kembali melihat Konohamaru menangis di sebuah gang yang sepi sama seperti di ruangan apa yang membuat dirinya tidak tenang ketika melihat Konohamaru Kiba hanya melamun memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan kepada Konohamaru,dia memutuskan untuk berbicara denganya dan meminta maaf kepadanya walau sebenarnya itu tidak mungkin diterimanya sekarang.

FLASHBACK END

Shikamaru,Choji dan Ino yang melihat Kiba menangis di atap gedung itu menghampirinya dengan ekspresi dingin karena kurang lebih sudah tahu apa yang Kiba lakukan kepada teman baiknya

'heh!...dasar laki laki tidak bertanggung jawab!...apa kamu tahu dia sangat tersiksa walau di luar dia terlihat tersenyum tapi dia sedang menjerit!...dasar laki laki yang suka menyakiti orang lain!'.ujar Ino yang merupakan tempat Konohamaru bercerita selama ini, mendengar hal itu Kiba semakin terpukul

'binatang saja bisa merasa iba! Tapi bukanya meminta maaf! Tapi kamu malah membiarkan dia menderita! Dasar tidak punya perasaan! Ayo teman teman kita pergi! Buang buang waktu kita berbicara kepada orang ini!'.Shikamaru yang paling marah kepada Kiba yang sekarang sudah tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi dan pergi bersama Ino namun Choji mengatakan sesuatu untuk Kiba

'memalukan! Oh ya….jika sekarang kamu menyesal belum terlambat minta maaflah kepadanya tapi….jika kamu tidak melakukanya kamu bukanlah laki laki sejati!'.walau Choji sangat lugu namun jika menyangkut perasaan dia yang paling sensitive

'hiks…hiks….hiks….Konohamaru…..hiks….hiks….maaf'

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu Konohamaru memutuskan untuk putus sekolah dan tinggal bersama Naruto karena merasa lebih aman tinggal dengan rivalnya sesekali mengintai rumah Naruto untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Konohamaru walau teman temanya yang juga menyakiti Konohamaru melarangnya dan bersikap biasa biasa saja namun tekadnya sudah bulat untuk setidaknya berbicara dengan bosan sering kali mendatangkan hal yang tidak terduga hal itulah yang Konohamaru rasakan saat ini ketika sedang berjalan jalan di sekitar rumah Naruto tiba tiba Kiba memegang tanganya dan menariknya ke sebuah berusaha melepaskan tangan kekar itu sembari menahan tangisnya walau sudah terlihat jelas oleh Kiba

'Konohamaru! Dengar aku sebentar saja…aku mohon…sebentar saja dengarkan aku!'

'lepaskan!...hk….lepaskan!...aku mohon Kiba san hiks….hiks….lepaskan…..hiks…hiks….lepaskan….aku mohon…hiks….hiks…hiks…'.Konohamaru sangat ingin pergi dari Kiba yang terus berusaha menenangkannya

'dengarkan aku sekali ini saja!...setelah itu kamu boleh pergi..tapi aku mohon sekali ini saja'

'hiks….hiks…hiks….apa belum….hiks…cukup!...hiks….hiks….hiks…..hidupku sudah hancur….hiks…hiks….hiks…apa kamu mau aku mati?...hiks….hiks…..hiks….'

'apa yang kamu katakan!?...hhh…aku telah sadar aku ini memang bersalah Konohamaru….mungkin kamu tidak akan memaafkanku…tapi ..jika..itu mungkin aku minta maaf karena…telah menyakitimu'.Konohamaru tidak menjawab dan berlari keluar gang dengan tiba tiba sebuah mobil menabraknya di ujung gang itu, Kiba berlari menghampiri Konohamaru yang kini dalam kondisi tidak mungkin lagi untuk diselamatkan dan hanya air matanya yang sanggup mengutarakan hatinya ketika melihat Konohamaru terbaring tidak berdaya

'Konohamaru! Hiks….hiks….hiks…bertahanlah…..siapapun tolong!...bertahanlah tetap bersamaku!...hiks…hiks…ini semua salahku…hiks….hiks….hiks….seharusnya aku yang mati!..hiks…hiks…hiks…kamu harus bertahan..Konohamaru!'.lengan,kaki,dan bagian tubuh lain hancur itulah sekarang keadaan yang sangat terpukul berusaha membuat Konohamaru tetap sadar sampai pertolongan tiba namun walau masih bernafas tapi tubuh pemuda itu sekarang sangat dingin dan bibir berusaha mengeluarkan kata kata terakhir

'(tersenyum) a…a….aku…ss..sudah…me..memaafkanmu…..a..aku…aa…akan…pergi….l..lihatlah..langit….indah itu….ingin…a..aa..aaku..ke…kesana…bersamamu…k…kk…kk…Ki….Kiba..s….ss…sanhhh..'.

'Konohamaru!...bangun!...bangun!..hiks….hiks…hiks…jangan tinggalkan aku! Bangun! Kamu tidak boleh pergi!...kamu akan bersamaku..selamanya…bangun!...bangun!..hiks…hiks…hiks….tidaaaaaakkkk!...aku mohon kembalilah…hiks….hiks….Konohamaru'kematian kematian dan kematian adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa sudah meninggal dipelukan Kiba yang sangat terpukul, seluruh Konoha berduka atas meninggalnya Konohamaru dan yang paling terpukul adalah Kiba yang menangis memeluk batu nisan Konohamaru walau Naruto sudah menghajarnya tapi perasaan Kiba yang belum di ungkapkan kepada Konohamaru sangat menyiksa Kiba,satu persatu pelayat pulang dari upacara pemakaman itu dan yang terakhir adalah Naruto dan Kiba

'kamu sangat sedih ya?...dia selalu ceria…..menyenangkan…dan…sangat baik sebelum….hhhh…aku tahu kamu juga sangat bersedih akan tetapi hidupmu masih panjang'

'hiks….hiks….hiks….Konohamaru…hiks…..hiks….kenapa kamu pergi…..hiks….hiks…..hiks….Konohamaru…hiks…..hiks….hiks….aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu….hiks….hiks…walau…hiks….kamu belum tahu….hiks….hiks…tapi…aku mencintaimu….hiks…..hiks…jangan pergi….hiks….hiks…'.walau Naruto berbicara kepadanya Kiba tetap menangis memeluk batu nisan itu sampai Naruto sepanjang hari menangis memeluk nisan Konohamaru hingga ia tebangun di kamarnya sendiri dengan Konohamaru di sampingnya

'Konohamaru!? K..kk…kamu masih hidup!? Hiks….hiks….hiks….jangan pergi lagi…hiks….hiks..'

'aku di sini hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu bahwa aku akan selalu menunggumu bersamaku di surga….sekali lagi….selamat tinggal Kiba-san….kutunggu kamu di sana…..'.Konohamau hilang bersama cahanya terang yang memilaukan mata Kiba dan seketika dia terbangun di kamarnya sendiri namun kali ini tidak ada lagi Konohamaru di sampingnya

'hiks….hiks….hiks….aku tahu kamu pasti menungguku…aku akan bersamamu sebentar lagi….tunggu aku Konohamaru aku akan menyusulmu dimanapun kamu berada sekarang'

Writers Note:huaaaa….huaaaaa…huaaaaa..(raja lebayy datang nih!) sangat hurt! You know!? Maaf ya baru keluar di chapter ini langsung dead di chapter ini juga karena meniru penulis naskah Game Of Thrones yang selalu sadis kepada para karakternya (masak iya sih!?) selanjutnya akan ada kejutan tentang masalalu Naruto,Kiba yang bersaha menjalani hidupnya yang dibayangi kenangan buruk dan Orochimaru yang akan mendapat hadiah tahun baru terbaik selama hidupnya (jadi penasaran?) so wait for 2-3 weeks ok? Bye bye see you again!


End file.
